Mr. Turner
Mr. Turner, most commonly known as Dad, is Timmy's father. He is usually depicted as one of the most idiotic characters on the show, rivaled only by Cosmo (and even then Cosmo is considered smarter). As a running gag throughout the series, his first name has never been revealed. He is almost always referred to as Timmy's Dad; something such as a truck noise usually blocks the revealing of his actual name. Dad is voiced by Daran Norris, who also played the live action version of him in the Live-Action Movies. Character Timmy's parents are a little off (literally), off to dinner, off to the movies, off who knows where, leaving Timmy at the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky who is oblivious to the fact that she's evil (even when it is obvious). After all, just because they have a son doesn't mean they can't see themselves as more important than him. Mr. Turner is a tall man wearing office shirts and pants with a tie and a belt. He works at Pencil Nexus, a pencil factory calling himself a pencil pusher (Mr. Dinkleburg works there as well). When he was a kid, the other kids used to call him Dad. He fell in love with Mom when they were kids and he fell in love with her again at Dimmsdale University in the 1980s. He used to study at Dimmsdale Elementary School when he was a kid, and in the 1980s he worked as a janitor in Dimmsdale University. Ten years later, mom was already pregnant to Timmy and just moved to their new house. In one episode where Chester and A.J. try to investigate Timmy's parents, A.J. said that Cosmo was smarter than Mr. Turner. Description : "Hey, my favorite shirt!... You said it was stolen by Canadians!" : — Mr. Turner, Talkin' Trash Mr. Turner commonly wears a white shirt with a black tie, and blue pants with black shoes. This is usually what he is seen working in both at his business place and around the house. Although a hard worker, Mr. Turner is not very bright. In one episode he was unable to even spell "college" correctly on Timmy's university application. Mr. Turner is often depicted cross dressing, such as when he entered the Miss Dimmsdale pageant,1or when he wore a wedding dress to his marriage to a rose bush while under the effect of one of Cupid's arrows.2 On at least two occasions, Mr. Turner and his wife switched identities by wearing costumes of each other, once on Halloween, and once while attending a costume party. Strength and Intellect Despite having a pot gut, reedy arms and legs, and a tendency to shriek like a little girl, he is shown to be a very strong and athletic man or several occasions. One time, he literally beat up a giant alligator. Also, despite being portrayed as one of the least intelligent characters in the show (rivaled only by Cosmo and Anti-Wanda), he occasionally shows knowledge of mechanics and engineering. For example, he once literally rebuilt a car. Another time, he converted his car into a working, milk powered giant robot. On another, he built a working submarine out of nothing other than bamboo, vines and what he salvaged from the wreck of his car. He also invented a computer made of junk: an old television screen and a heavy typewriter for the keyboard powered by Timmy's gerbil Eddie. He also built a crop duster from a pile of wood. He has also showed woodwork and craftsmanship skills building many buildings and dozens of large boats in an only a few hours out of nothing more than bamboo, wood and palm tree tops, with tools he built out of the same resources, he has also shown to be a great scout master and survivalist as he has previously won over 300 awards for it. On one occasion Mr. Turner has even been shown to not only know how to fly a combat chopper, but use it effectively in a dangerous situation, like when Timmy's hair went out of control. One could consider Mr. Turner an idiot savant, leaning heavily toward the idiot side of course. While he does some dimwitted things, Mr. Turner's mental deficiencies tend to skew toward genuine mental instability rather than actual stupidity. He's been known to harbor an extreme irrational mindset one minute, then turn around and change his opinion entirely in the polar opposite yet still just as extreme direction by the end of the episode (such as "Hippy dippy hair"). When he decides on an action he'll obsessively pursue it with singleminded determination to an absurd degree, like not just building a boat, but a boat dealership, a neighboring airport, coconut mannequins to run them and still have spare time to build an amphibious vehicle. Mr. Turner will stake his entire mental and physical well-being on doing something himself. He refused to refer to himself by any name other than''Linda'' until he rescues his family, and working in the sun even after he severely sunburns his back. Naming As with his wife, Mrs. Turner, he is never given an actual first name in the series, and is either called Timmy's dad, Mr. Turner, or simply Dad. There are times his actual name was revealed, but something such as a passing truck or loud horn would prevent it from being heard by the viewer. The episode "Poltergeeks" revealed that his moniker while working on the team of the same name was "Mom". In the episode "The Boss Of Me", Mr. Turner is yelled at by his boss, Mr. Ed Leadly, who constantly mispronounces his last name, leading some viewers to think him calling Dad "Palmer" was a name reveal. In either case however it is not Mr. Turner's real name. His name could possible be Timberlake, as show on desk at work. In "Fly Boy", the FTTFTT rating stands for "F'ar '''T'oo 'T'errifying 'f'or 'T'immy 'T'urner", but Dad was the only one scared of the rated movie, thus, Dad's name could also be Timmy, Background Mr. Turner's role on the show occasionally surpasses even that of Cosmo when it comes to being dimwitted. But usually Mr. Turner tends to be simply deranged. This insanity usually results in him neglecting Timmy or putting his family in otherwise avoidable danger. While Mr. Turner does love Timmy, he and Mrs. Turner still like to go out often and enjoy themselves without him. They even ignored and destroyed a legal document that said he was not to be left with a babysitter on Saturdays, preferring to use it as a fish wrap instead. He also hates his neighbors, the particularly Mr. Dinkleberg and his wife, Mrs. Dinkleberg, because they constantly beat the Turners at contests and have more money to spend on themselves, since they are childless. This fact is one that the Turners seem to sometimes wish for themselves, since they are apparently the only couple in the neighborhood with any children, except Vicky and Tootie's Parents. Their more recent behavior shows a greater air of indifference toward Timmy. Such examples include: constantly forgetting his birthday, allowing to be sent to military school so they can rent out his room, and sending to Camp Learn-a-Torium, not caring if he has fun, so long as he is out of their way. Mr. Turner earning the love of his future wife, after she had been recently dumped by Dinkleberg. Despite this, Mr. Turner still loves and cherishes his son. He has even been shown to be willing to beat up a giant sewer gator in Timmy's defense, which is strange because Mr. Turner is often shown to be a rather weak and cowardly man, a fact which isn't helped by his high-pitched, girly screech. Although Mr. Dinkleberg has more money than Mr. Turner because he is childless, Mr. Turner considers Timmy to be the one thing he has that Dinkleberg doesn't, and uses the fact of Timmy's existence as something to mock Dinkleberg with occasionally. Childhood Life In his youth, Mr. Turner lived in a different house than where he lives currently in the present, although he still lived somewhere in Dimmsdale. As a child, he was known as Dad (but his real name was not Dad), and had a crush on a girl that was known as Mom. He was able to get her attention by winning a marathon. Had he not won this race, he would have been sent to Dictator School and would have eventually gone on to take over the world with happy faces, as revealed when Timmy went back in time and prevented him from winning the trophy.3 While attending Dimmsdale High School and later, Dimmsdale University, Mom was dating Mr. Turner's hated rival, Sheldon Dinkleberg. Eventually, Sheldon struck it rich by inventing parachute pants and left Mom, who met later met Dad who worked as a janitor at the University. They had a son together and named him Timmy, although they originally wanted a daughter and therefore bought large amounts of girl clothing, notably Timmy's trademark pink hat.4(as of The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules he wore a silly hat like his son would wear in the future.) Family and Professional Life Mr. Turner works at a company called Pencil Nexus, where his boss Mr. Ed Leadly seems to dislike him. His occupation is described as a "pencil pusher". He was nearly fired when he brought his son to work, and Timmy started doing a better job than he did, resulting in Timmy getting promoted to Vice President within a day and being forced to fire his dad.5 Another episode shows Mr. Turner working with Sheldon Dinkleberg in a generic office building and answering to an entirely different boss.6 It has even been suggest that Mr. Turner works more than one job, possibly hundreds of different jobs.7 Due to his job, he rarely has time to spend with his son, although when he does have free time he prefers to spend it with his wife instead, meaning he is not completely excused of his neglect. According to the episode "Old Man And The C-", Mr. Turner never graduated from elementary school because a kid named Melvin told him he was "too cool" for it. Wanting to set a good example for his son, Mr. Turner returns to school and ends up in the same grade as Timmy, and although he becomes Mr. Crocker's favored student at first, he begins to neglect his school duties again and nearly flunks out until Timmy encourages him to take a big test allowing him to pass all of school. After taking the big test in a game show style environment, Mr. Turner finally graduates from elementary and high school, although this does not seem to increase his job standing in any way as he still works at Pencil Nexus. He originally wanted to name Timmy 'Bono'. Trivia * Mr. Turner is notable for having the first lines ever in the series, ("Thanks for babysitting, Vicky. Timmy just loves making new friends, don't you Timmy?", in The Fairly OddParents!). At this point in the series, Dad has a lower, more mature voice which Cosmo also has in the episode. * He was the world Charade champion 5 years running. * Despite appearing physically weak and having a pot belly, he is actually quite an athletic and strong man. * Dad works in middle management. Dad's job is often described as a "pencil pusher", to the point where Dad is obsessed with them. He even received the coveted honor of sharpening his pencil in the "Silver Sharpener", only to knock it to the ground and winding up being paddled upside down with Mom in the Canadian Justice System. The company Dad works at is called Big Co. He is shown working in Pencil Nexus in The Boss of Me suggesting that Dad lost his job at Big Co. at some point prior to the latter mentioned episode. * Timmy's dad has two cars, a green one that is seen in several episodes as "The Big Problem" and "Vicky Loses Her Icky", and "Striker Z", the car he got in "Engine Blocked", and that despite having been destroyed at the end of the episode, appeared again in the episode "Wishy Washy", as being owned by Mr. Turner. * In around three episodes, Mom and Dad are transformed into costumed superheroes known as'''Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad. * Dad dropped out of school in the 5th grade as revealed in "Old Man And The C-". * Dad is apparently 42 years old, because in "Odd Jobs", he said, "I will be on a mission to Uranus for 23 years! See you when I'm 65!" * Dad's favorite shirt is a purple 80's t-shirt that says "BORN TO PARTY", and Mom tells him that it was stolen by Canadians. But it was eventually found in the garbage created under their house when Timmy wished all of their garbage away, ticking off Wanda's "mob type" father, Big Daddy, who runs the garbage collection racket in Fairy World. * In Add-A-Dad, it is shown he has at least 219 jobs. * Mr. Turner has been two super heroes; Dyno Dad and Nog Man. * In both Christmas Specials, Mr. Turner is shown to have an addiction to egg nog, so much so that for Christmas when he got an expensive car, the Hope Diamond and a talking horse he was still angry that he didn't get what he really wanted, which was 20,000 gallons of egg nog. * Along with Mom, his real first name has never been revealed. Whenever their names are revealed, the show has it inaudible by either a truck passing by or just silenced. Though due to evidence, it is possible that Dad's name is Timmy, Sr, due to his son Timmy inexplicably having a "II" suffix. Also Mr. Turner was always named "Timmy's Dad" by everyone except Vicky who called him by "Mr. Turner". However, if you listen closely during the episode Father Time! his name is revealed to be Todd. * It was shown that in Odd Jobs that Dad works with pencils. He refers to his own career as being a "pencil-pusher" * He is modeled after his voice actor, Daran Norris who also portrays him in the live-action movie. ** This makes Mr. Turner the only character to have his voice actor play his live action version. * His hate for the neighbor Sheldon Dinkleberg is modeled after Homer Simpson's hate for Ned Flandersin the show The Simpsons, which Butch Hartman himself is a fan of that show. ** The show was parodied in "Channel Chasers" as The Feldmans and appears a parody of Ned Flanders. * Mr. Turner is similar to Randy Marsh (Stan Marsh's father) from the adult comedy cartoon, South Park. * In "Hairicane", it's shown that he can fly a helicopter. * His "expiration date" is said to be January 10, 2050. * in "Hairicane" he is seen wearing a familiar looking hockey mask. That hockey mask may be a reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees, This returns in Operation: Dinkleberg. * His name is believed to be Timberlake. It was actually revealed in The Boss Of Me that Timberlake was just his boss's misunderstanding of "Turner." * He and his wife originally appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts as recurring characters, but they had a significantly different character design and their faces were never revealed (similar to Cartoon Network's animated series Cow and Chicken); the top of their heads were sometimes visible, however. * Timmy's Dad, his hatred for Sheldon Dinkleberg, and the phrase "This is where I'd put a trophy, if I had one!" have achieved memetic status. * Mr. Turner's quote in the previous trivia fact became popular on the Google website. * A running gag is that every time Wanda or someone else states Cosmo's stupidity, he enters the scene. * Mr. Turner's real first name might be Barnaby because in Poltergeeks he said "I used to be called Mom!" and Mrs. Turner said "I used to be called Barnaby!" * His original hair style was similar to Timmy's hair style. * In Beach Blanket Bozos, Mr. Turner grew facial hair while surfing during the Wish Limbo * He, Cosmo and Mr. Crocker wear the same type of shirt and Tie, except their pants are different. Mr. Turner wears Jeans, Mr. Cocker wears navy blue pants that match his shoes as well, and Cosmo wears regular back pants which also matches his shoes. * He also has a car that is 40 years old or over 40 years old. Appearances * The Fairly OddParents! (episode) * Too Many Timmys * Where's the Wand? * Party of Three * The Fairy Flu * The Zappy's * Scout's Honor * Super Humor The Fairly OddParents series Season 1 * The Big Problem! * Power Mad! * Tiny Timmy! * Apartnership! * Father Time! * Dream Goat! * Dog's Day Afternoon * The Same Game * Christmas Everyday! Season 2 * Boys in the Band * Inspection Detection * Action Packed * Timvisible * Super Bike * A Mile In My Shoes * That Old Black Magic * Foul Balled * Totally Spaced Out * The Switch Glitch * Beddy Bye * The Grass is Greener * Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad * Knighty Knight * Fools Day Out * Scary Godparents * Information Stupor Highway Season 3 * Pipe Down! * Odd Jobs * Movie Magic * Abra-Catastrophe! * Imaginary Gary Season 4 * Parent Hoods * Fairy Friends & Neighbors! * Who's Your Daddy? * Channel Chasers * The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Season 5 * Nega-Timmy * Love at First Height * You Doo * Just Desserts Season 6 * Fairly Odd Baby * Open Wide and Say Aaagh! * Birthday Bashed * Momnipresent * Wishology Season 7 * Anti-Poof * Squirrely Puffs * Add-a-Dad * Freaks & Greeks * Formula For Disaster * Micecapades * Fly Boy * Temporary Fairy * Dadbra-Cadabra * He Poofs He Scores * Playdate of Doom * The Boss Of Me * Manic Mom-Day * Beach Blanket Bozos * Poltergeeks * Old Man And The C-''' * Food Fight * '''Please Don't Feed The Turners * Take and Fake * Cosmo Rules * Lights Out * Dad Overboard * Farm Pit * Crock Talk * Operation: Dinkleberg Season 8 * Love Triangle * Timmy's Secret Wish! * Invasion of the Dads * When Losers Attack * Meet the OddParents * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner * A Fairly Odd Christmas Season 9 * Fairly OddPet * Dinklescouts * I Dream of Cosmo * Turner & Pooch * Dumbbell Curve * App Trap * Scary GodCouple * Anchors Away * Finding Emo * Dust Busters * The Bored Identity * Country Clubbed * Dog Gone * Turner Back Time * Cosmonopoly * Hero Hound * A Boy and His Dog-Boy * Crock Blocked * Lame Ducks * ' Weirdos on a Train' * Tons of Timmys * Lame Ducks * A Perfect Nightmare * Love at First Bark * Desperate Without Housewives * Jerk of All Trades * Snack Attack * The Wand That Got Away * Stage Fright * Gone Flushin' * Dimmsdale Tales * The Fairy Beginning * Fairly Odd Fairy Tales ( as mirror in wanda and the seven fairies) * Man's Worst Friend Season 10 * The Big Fairy Share Scare * Whittle Me This * Mayor May Not * Girly Squirrely * Birthday Battle Cameos/Mentions * The Really Bad Day (Oh Yeah! Cartoons short) * A Wish Too Far! (cameo) * The Big Superhero Wish! (cameo) * The Gland Plan * Birthday Wish! * Bad Heir Day * Super Zero * Force of Nature * Viral Vidiots * Two and a Half Babies * Let Sleeper Dogs Lie (speaking cameo) * School of Crock (voice only) * The Past and the Furious Print Media * Literally! * In a Tizzy over Turkey Video Games * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown Category:Metahumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Champions Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Crossdresser Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Earthling Category:Father Category:Baseball Players Category:Basketball Players Category:Depowered Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Space Adaption Category:Energy Projection Category:Homo Magi Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Thief Category:Bank Robbery Category:Dictators Category:Scouts Category:Surfers Category:Drop Out Category:Magic Users Category:Secret Keeper Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Americans Category:Dimmsdale Category:President Category:Moon Walkers Category:Amnesia Category:Married Category:Super Hero Category:Cape Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Turner Family Category:Humans Category:Humans